headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: JSS
"JSS" is the second episode of season six of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jennifer Lynch with a script written by Seth Hoffman. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 18th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. This is the episode where the Wolves invade Alexandria and just begin committing wholesale slaughter. Fortunately for the useless boobs of that town, they have one Miss Carol Peletier available, who is never one to go quietly into the night. It begs the question: Who is the hunter and who is the hunted? And there's also some flashback stuff with Enid. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: JSS" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on October 19th, 2015. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Director Jennifer Chambers Lynch is credited as Jennifer Lynch in this episode. * Actor Jesse C. Boyd is credited as Jesse Boyd in this episode. * Actor Jason Davis is credited as Jason Alexander Davis in this episode. * Actress Susie Spear Purcell is credited as Susie Spear in this episode. * This is Jennifer Lynch's second episode of The Walking Dead as a director. It is her only episode from season six of the series. She previously directed the season five episode, "Spend". * This is the eighth episode of The Walking Dead written by Seth Hoffman. He previously wrote "Conquer". His next episode is "No Way Out". * This is the first appearance of Denise Cloyd, who becomes a recurring supporting character on the show. * This episode has one of the highest body counts out of any episode in the series. There are at least thirty-three on-screen deaths including walkers. * Carol Peletier tells Shelly about how smoking is a disgusting habit. Ironically, Carol is seen smoking later on in "The Same Boat", when she uses a cigarette to ignite some gasoline to kill a female contingent of the Saviors. * Actor Jason Alexander Davis, who plays Enid's father, previously played the red poncho man - a victim of the Wolves in the season five episode, "Conquer". Allusions * The title of this episode is an acronym for "Just Survive Somehow". Enid continuously writes these letters on different surfaces as a matter of maintaining control. * Morgan Jones makes reference to "the cheese-maker" in this episode. This is a man named Eastman who appears in a flashback story in "Here's Not Here". Quotes * Edward: You. You live here? * Morgan Jones: Leave. My people have guns. Yours don't. They may be aiming rifles at you right now. Eyes at the scopes. Fingers on the trigger. Boom. It's gonna happen any second now unless you get the hell out of here and don't ever come back. You keep choosing this life, you will die. * Edward: We didn't choose. .... * Shaved head Wolf: We're freeing you. You're trapped. You need to know, people don't belong here anymore. shoots the wolf in the head and hands both Morgan and Father Gabriel pistols * Maggie Greene: Carol? * Carol Peletier: Maggie. * Morgan Jones: hands his gun over to Gabriel Here. * Gabriel Stokes: I'm not very good with guns. * Morgan Jones: Me neither. .... * Spencer Monroe: Is this what it's like? Out there? * Rosita Espinosa: Pretty much. * Spencer Monroe: How do you live in a world like that? * Rosita Espinosa: This group... and Abraham, and this place... make sure you've got something worth dying for. .... * Gabriel Stokes: How did you learn how to do that? * Morgan Jones: From the cheesemaker. .... * Denise Cloyd: You're my first patient. And with that symptom, I'm pretty sure I can't kill you. * Eugene Porter: I mean, it is possible if you miss, like, a hematoma, or something. .... * Carol Peletier: You know, Shel, I could teach you how to make pasta with your own two hands. But you'd have to promise not to smoke in the house. It's just a disgusting habit. And it kills you. If you ask me, there are too many things trying to do that already, right? .... * Carol Peletier: Your dad used to hit you and he got himself killed. It happened. Now it's done. You live with it or it eats you up. .... * Denise Cloyd: Listen, I'm a little nervous here. I'm a psychiatrist. I went to med school. I was even going to be a surgeon but after the panic attacks, I got really interested in psychology. And... I think I'm really trying to lower expectations here. * Eugene Porter: Can you do this? * Tara Chambler: Eugene, shut up. She can do this. * Denise Cloyd: I'm all this town's got. Pete didn't want me here. But I'm here now, and I only kind of want to throw up. .... * Denise Cloyd: She's bleeding internally. Probably severed her femoral artery. She's dying. * Tara Chambler: Okay, so the artery's severed. Can it be fixed? * Denise Cloyd: Maybe by a surgeon. * Tara Chambler: You were gonna be a surgeon. * Denise Cloyd: But I'm not. * Tara Chambler: She was protecting this place. She was guarding us. That's why we're here, for each other. You're afraid? I don't care. Help her. Try! Help her! * Eugene Porter: steps forward towards Denise You don't want to be a coward. I know. * Denise Cloyd: I need an abdominal binder, we're gonna pull the knife. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * References Category:2015/Episodes Category:October, 2015/Episodes